


Daisy Chains

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: Freedom and Redemption [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, The Red Templars are mentioned, but mostly an excuse for pre-relationship pavellan fluff, there's some random Fereldan children too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: The Herald of Andraste, Dorian thought, was a rather paradoxical man. One minute, Revas would be standoffish and occasionally even outright aggressive towards humans and the very next he would be offering his personal assistance in helping a small village clean up after an attack by the Red Templars. Which of course, meant that Dorian, Varric, and Bull were expected to lend a hand as well, when all Dorian wanted to do was return to camp to clean up.Revas quelled any mutinous complaints on the tip of his tongue with a pointed glare. Not for the first time did Dorian marvel at the level of respect the little fellow commanded, as he and his companions quickly got to work alongside the surviving villagers, clearing rubble and hauling corpses to the edge of the settlement to be burned. After a couple hours, Dorian realized that he could no longer hear the Revas’ casual banter with Varric and the hulking qunari as they worked. A quick search around assured him that the elf in question was indeed missing.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Freedom and Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Daisy Chains

The Herald of Andraste, Dorian thought, was a rather paradoxical man. One minute, Revas would be standoffish and occasionally even outright aggressive towards humans and the very next he would be offering his personal assistance in helping a small village clean up after an attack by the Red Templars. Which of course, meant that Dorian, Varric, and Bull were expected to lend a hand as well, when all Dorian wanted to do was return to camp to clean up.

Revas quelled any mutinous complaints on the tip of his tongue with a pointed glare. Not for the first time did Dorian marvel at the level of respect the little fellow commanded, as he and his companions quickly got to work alongside the surviving villagers, clearing rubble and hauling corpses to the edge of the settlement to be burned. After a couple hours, Dorian realized that he could no longer hear the Revas’ casual banter with Varric and the hulking qunari as they worked. A quick search around assured him that the elf in question was indeed missing.

“Bull, did you see where our elusive leader has gotten off to?” he asked as he approached the larger man.

The qunari groaned, setting down the debris he had been carrying. “Boss insisted we stay, and now he’s run off?”

“So it would seem,” Dorian hummed, looking over the crowd again. As if Revas were possible to miss, with his distinctive dalish armor, long flowing hair, or beautiful eyes. 

“Pardon my eavesdroppin’, messere,” a peasant interjected as she passed. Dorian coughed, shaken from his reverie. “If you’re looking for your elf, I seen him head off toward the meadows up north with a gaggle of our little ones trailing after him.”

“You have our thanks, my good woman,” Dorian replied, flashing her his most winning smile. She gave him an unimpressed look, and went on her way. Bull then waved him off with instructions to go collect Revas by any means necessary, even if it meant dragging him back by his scruff like an errant kitten. Bull’s words, not his own, though he did smirk at the comparison. Their fearless leader was indeed like a temperamental cat most days. 

As Dorian made the trek north, he found himself pondering what need the elf would have of the dirty, frightened children he remembered coming out of hiding after they had dispatched the templars. Perhaps he was running low on elfroot for his salves and welcomed all of the extra little hands in harvesting? Was there any chance that those ridiculous tales of the Dalish sacrificing human children to their gods while they danced naked beneath the moonlight had any credence? 

Dorian laughed at himself almost as soon as the thought came to mind. Revas certainly did dabble in some questionable magic, but then again so did Dorian himself. The elf wasn’t always the most easy to get along with, but he was a decent man. One who threw himself into his work, despite his clear distaste for all things relating to the Chantry. 

The shriek of a little girl cut through his thoughts, making him second guess his assessment as he rushed into the clearing, magic surging to the ready to find…the Herald sitting amidst a group of children, balancing the girl on his lap as he animatedly regaled his audience with a tale about a creature called the “Dread Wolf”. Dorian let his magic dissipate as a smile tugged up the corners of his lips.

The children were all wearing daisy chains, listening to the elven man with rapt attention as the story unfolded. Revas himself had a dozen little braids woven into his hair, each liberally adorned with the little flowers. Dorian noted that the child on Revas’ lap had started a thirteenth braid, and was plaiting in the blooms as she went. 

This was…so unlike anything Dorian had ever seen of Revas. He watched in amazement as the proud Dalish paused to apologize to the little girl after he nearly knocked her off of his lap as he gesticulated wildly at the climax of his tale. Who would have guessed that Revas was even capable of making a willing apology?

After he finished his tale and the children scattered to frolic, Dorian approached. “You know, you could give Varric a run for his money. Have you ever considered reaching out to a publisher?” he said in lieu of a greeting.

“I used to do this often for my clan,” Revas responded, not looking at him. The tips of his ears went slightly pink. Interesting. “It’s the duty of the Keeper to keep the old tales alive, and spread them to the children. But you could have joined us, you didn’t have to wait until the end.”

It shouldn’t have surprised Dorian that Revas had noted his presence. The elf had keen senses. “I didn’t want to intrude. You had them captivated and I didn’t want to risk breaking the spell.”

Revas nodded, accepting this response. “Is the clean up finished, then?” he inquired, finally meeting Dorian’s gaze.

“Ah, about that,” Dorian began. He sat down beside the elf so that he wouldn’t have to crane his neck, appraising his new braids up close. They were well woven. “Bull sent me to retrieve you. He wasn’t pleased to see that you’d run off and left us all of the work.”

To his utter delight, the elf’s ears pinkened even further as he averted his gaze once more. “I…apologize for leaving without saying anything. The corpses were frightening the children, so I offered to provide a distraction for them until they were disposed of.”

Dorian felt a slow smile steal across his face at Revas’ obvious embarrassment. It was oddly endearing. When the elf glanced back at the man’s prolonged silence, his sheepish expression gave way to his familiar scowl. However, before either could respond further, several of the children returned carrying armfuls of wildflowers. 

“Ser Elf, can you teach us how to make flower crowns now? You promised, after the story…” one of the children trailed off at Dorian’s bark of laughter. Revas’ answering glare was surprisingly short-lived, and a calculating look quickly settled over his features. Oh no. That didn’t bode well.

“Of course, da’len!” Revas exclaimed, smiling warmly at the group of children coming to surround them. “Dorian, will you be joining us?” As he turned towards Dorian, the smile slid into what could only be described as dangerous. A challenge, not an invitation. 

Later, when a disgruntled Varric and Iron Bull found them covered in flower chains, Dorian’s bruised ego at their laughter was no match for the warmth he felt when he saw Revas’ pleased grin. Perhaps the humiliation was worth it, after all. And perhaps he began to seek out Revas’ company more often once they returned to Haven.


End file.
